The Ugly Duckling, Another Chicken Little Incident
by Franco MonoLoque Francaisberg
Summary: This is my rendition of the movie Chicken Little 2, if it was is to ever exist. To put it simple: in the same year that CL saved the planet, he goes through a bit of trouble in both his social and Relationship Life. A new girl, Rafaela, a Italian sheep comes in, so Abby believes she is trying to steal his boyfriend, the small chicken. This wont go in the favor of Abby very much!
1. Home

Note: I do not own any Walt Disney content or anything relating to it. This story I made is based at least 70% on the 2005 movie _Chicken Little,_ A couple of storyboards on the internet that I found, which are from Disney, and the rest I just thought of with other ideas and my very own ideas. I mean no copyright infringement. I am a person who enjoys the movie _Chicken Little_ and things relating to it because this movie understands me. Tell me what you think and I hope you like it.

 _ **Chicken Little 2: The Ugly Duckling Story**_

[ _500 Miles_ by _The Proclaimers b_ egins to play]

In Chicken Little's house, Chicken Little's alarm at 8:30 goes off and wakes him up. He gets up and stretches his back. Tired and still sleepy, he looks at his calendar. Chicken Little speaks in a happy excited voice,"It's June 5th, time to go to school. I'm actually looking forward to this!" He runs into his closet and changes into his everyday outfit, the green shirt and brown shorts. He combs his comb back to keep it looking cool. Chicken Little snatches his standard looking backpack and and rushes downstairs.

[Song begins to die down temporarily]

The small chicken entered the kitchen and told his father,"Dad, we should get going, I think its time to go." His father, Buck Cluck, in a kind-of-happy voice replied with,"Your absolutely right, lets go." Chicken Little was ready to go, so they both went outside their house and into their car and exited their driveway, and on towards to the central part of the town, the Oakey Oaks Town Square.

[The song returns, until it ends]

As they are driving to the bus stop, Chicken Little looks out his window, and sees the billboard about the movie that they made about him, and remembers about all the events the has had previously in his life. From the acorn incident to the invasion, from his victory in the big game to acknowledging his relationship with his love, he just tries to keep everything positive. After all, nothing in his life could go wrong, it was all good, and it should have always stayed that way.

Chicken Little's father tells Little that they have reached their destination. Chicken Little gets out of the vehicle and says,"Bye Dad, i'll see you later." He closed the door and walked down the block to his bus stop. He was smiling, no worries, and he was determined to be the best he can, nothing much could get in his way. People bothering him and harassing him was no longer, in fact it went from him looking up to people, to people looking up to him. As he proceeded his walk. people greeted him, everyone always seeing him as a hero, the savior, and as some people see him, the "lord".

The little chicken went on to his stop where he talked to his friends. Everyone wanted to be his friend, which they were all at that time. But the ones that i'm talking about is his crew, Runt, Fish, and Abby, his closest friends. Chicken Little did his normal, non-irregular greeting with the people he talked to the most. First his secret hand shake with Fish, then a usual hello to Runt and Foxy, since they were just being their normal selves. Foxy Loxy, the one that has recently became a whole lot nicer and more accepting to people, was finally in a relationship with Runt. Finally, he sees his girlfriend, Abby Mallard, and they kiss simultaneously, almost trying to make out there in front of everyone, as if they were both planning to do so when they saw each other. It wasn't true that Chicken Little wasn't vulnerable to law, but it almost seemed like it because he was respected even by the law, like some kind of king. The pair went on to the bus when it arrived, Fish and the other pair also went on the bus, And every other person went on the bus.

[The screen pans up like the first film of _Chicken Little_ , and The movie title displays _Chicken Little 2: The Ugly Duckling Story_. As the bus proceeds down the road, it does that thing were the cast, director, and crew appears on the screen, while the song _Tarzan Boy_ by _Baltimora_ plays.]

[Aprox. half hour later]

The bus arrived at the town's educational facility, Oakey Oaks Middle School.

Please tell me what you think about it, and thanks for taking time for to read it. Sorry if I ever messed up or you don't like it. If you don't like it, don't say things like it sucks, or its an abomination that does not deserve to exist. just tell me that it wasn't good if you didn't like it, and rate it. If you did like it rate it from 0 to 100. I will try to make more of it very soon this week, or anytime I can. This is just 1 of around 20 or 30. share this and To Be Continued...


	2. School

Again, I do not own any CHICKEN LITTLE characters, anything belonging to it is Disney's. This is just my personal rendition. Enjoy.

 _ **Chicken Little 2: The Ugly Duckling Story**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Mr. Woolensworth, Chicken Little's Friend's Teacher, was teaching the students about a new vocabulary in the subject of _Mutton._ As everyone in the classroom is nearly bored to death, Chicken Little is passing notes to all his friends, reminding them for the one-hundredth about the after school party they will be having. They all were aware, and sort of tired of it. Nobody cared, they would just let him continue. Oakey Oaks Middle School has gotten a Italian exchange student. Her name is as simple as simple can be. Rafaela. Yeah pretty much. Anyways, she comes from the urban part of Rome, nothing special. Since she is European, she can speak multiple languages, from Italian, French, and English, to Czech, Russian, and even Greek.

When the bell rang, and it was time for lunch, Abby waited outside for Chicken Little and the others. The group all walked in a synchronized way, as they all moved in the same way, in the same direction, at the same speed. Very simultaneous. While Abby and Chicken Little walked, they also discussed about more important things than school, but not too important, because again, nothing could go wrong. Rafaela appears out of nowhere and begins to talk to Chicken Little, interrupting Abby. _"Ciao Piccolo Pollo, come stai?"_ Chicken Little had though about it for a second, but then had no idea on how that could even be replied to. _"Um...Hey, you must be Rafaela...right?"_ Runt and Foxy had walked off, Runt said _"Yeah we'll be over in the cafeteria, the same place as always."_

 _"Anyways, do you have any plans after school?"_ After Rafaela had said that to Chicken Little, Abby thought about how bad that sounded, and what would of happened she had not heard that _. "Um actually he does, so yeah back off_!" Chicken Little did not expect that from Abby, so he replied with _"Woah, ha ha ha, um well, actually if you want, you could come to our party at Fish's house."_ Rafaela liked the sound of this, so she said _"Perfetto, it sounds great, when is it exactly?"it's at 6"._

Abby was not sure that inviting Rafaela would be good idea, even when she accepts almost everyone. She just had a feeling, that tonight would not be good time.

Abby thought about something, she needed some advice, so as always she looks up to the magazines, especially Modern Mallard. She told them a excuse, but she was so nervous, it was very noticeable, but she had just quickly gone to her locker to read a paragraph about her current situation.

"When you come across obsession or aggression, pound it out, get your message out, Closure. Close it and prevent it."

I don't know, I am not an expert at storytelling, let alone a being a normal storyteller. This is not my 100% best, and I just give out simple ideas, generic thoughts, the smallest of things that happen in this story. I don't even have a well developed plot. Its hard to think about it because its _a girl and a boy who go through a bit of trouble with their social and relationship life, caused because multiple factors including that they are teens, and are dating. This girl is definitely, the Ugly Duckling, and she shouldn't be judged because of her appearance, she is just trying to fit in, aren't we all?_

Anyways none more of that, so yeah here is the soundtrack, not including Score, and is still a work in progress.

500 Miles by The Proclaimers

Tarzan Boy by Baltimora

Battery by Metallica

Happy Together by The Turtles

Can't Buy Me Love by The Beatles

Surfin' Bird by The Trashmen

I Love Rock'N Roll by Joan Jett

Yesterday by Paul McCartney

Earth Angel by The Penguins performed by(voice actor for Runt)

The Twist by Chubby Checker

Shout by The Isley Brothers performed by(Voice Actors of Chicken Little, Abby, Runt, Fish, Foxy, And Many other characters)

Score by -

Sure, give it a 0/10 for all I care, because This is just a prototype, beta testing, its not done, and even when it is, its only 60% of the story will be used, plus look at the title THE UGLY DUCKLING, thats the main subject. As Chicken Little said _,"All I Need Is A Chance."_


End file.
